User talk:MstrControl
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Tim Thomason 18:22, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) * It is not necessary to go to the extremes you have to cite the page, in as far as including the season, or double referencing terms. The adjustments I made to cosek more than suffice. You may wish to browse the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style, just in case. Thanks. :)--Alan del Beccio 19:47, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Also, it is not necessary to create pages, such as torr, when that unit was not referenced on Trek or already linking within M/A (unless you can cite it). --Alan del Beccio 22:23, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Copyright violations It is asked that you cease copying and pasting material from other sources. All of the summaries you posted for the TAS episodes were copied and pasted from StarTrek.com, which is considered a copyright infringement. We strive to create original articles here, and infringing upon others' copyrights is not only unoriginal but can also create legal problems for Memory Alpha. For more information on copyright policy, please see Memory Alpha:Copyrights. --From Andoria with Love 20:18, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Also, please do not remove comments from your talk page (unless it is vandalism), as they may be used for future reference. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 08:29, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Greetings! Please do not add images from startrek.com as it constitutes a copyright violation. Also, when uploading images period, make sure to check that the image you want to upload is not already in our database. Thanks! - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 16:20, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Your comments on Mike's talk page I don't really see something like that happening on MA. However,if you happen to know where I can find a backup for my DS9 season 6 collection (which I misplaced) I'd be eternally grateful. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:00, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) :No, that won't happen. And if you "happen" to "find" a "backup copy" of anything, don't post it here or anywhere else on this site. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 19:07, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::You can always click the e-mail user link. Bah, humbug anyway. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:51, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Reference works pages Wow! Great job, keep up the good work. However, could you add a little more to some of them? Having a picture and a skimpy sidebar isn't much to go on for people who plan to expand it (although, then again, it's more than a red link). A head's up, however: Make sure to take the apostrophe out of the image names before uploading; it turns the ' into \' due to technical reasons, which makes it a pain in the butt to deal with. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:51, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Oh, trust me, you did more than enough. That was probably a week's worth of work for most archivists, and probably the fastest article growth rate we've had in a month. Thanks again & don't hesitate to ask if you have questions or need help. Where did File:Michael Okuda.jpg come from? It should probably have a source specified on the image page. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:13, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Actually, I might, but I can't discuss it here lest we get caught in the "chit-chat" rule (we're not supposed to get off-topic on MA). If you get bored, check out the Duty Roster (my gold link) and do some episode summaries - even though that's a long list of names, it's new and progress is slow. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:25, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Copyright discussion If you wish to take part, there is a discussion starting at about the article Lawrence M. Krauss you created -- apparently it was copied off of his website, but there is no note on talk:Lawrence M. Krauss regarding whether or not this is an approved use of copyrighted text -- the community consensus is currently that we should write in our own words or have a note about the fact that we copied the info -- this is to avoid accusations of plagiarism. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:59, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Copyright discussion (Lawrence M. Krauss) I'd like to ask the reversion of that page because the text is a Press Release and is not a copyright violation. Whoever put the page under such made a mistake. --MstrControl 18:13, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I understand your point of view -- but whoever submitted the page as a copyright violation (it wasn't me!) thinks you should rewrite it -- personally, i believe the infomation could stand to be heavily edited -- one reason we don't want to duplicate other people's websites is because it is causing this article to have a lot of extraneous information -- why copy over his site word for word if we could just link to it -- after all, most of this information has nothing to do with Star Trek.. making it inappropriate to include in MA. We should have a short bio, and then link to his version -- therefore keeping irrelevant and extraneous info off this site. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ST# redirects Please don't create any more redirects to overly abbreviated or too-severely shortened terms like "STVI" or "STV" -- we already have very useful redirects like "Star Trek III" and "Star Trek V" -- which you made the other redirects say, anyway. A redirect is only useful if someone can tell what it says by looking at it -- i left more reasons why these can't stay when i nominated them on -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk